tainted love
by strawberriklee
Summary: [CHANGE OF PLOT] i changed the outcome of the story to suit sociological stamdards lol, NEW TWIST!
1. the dance of the devil

**Tainted Love**

By memaii

Prince Trunks and Princess Pan are siblings but, trunks has been looking at pan as a woman, not a sister. Incest, love and betrayal is the name and pan and trunks are the game.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ puts evil plans to steal rights under bed or any of the exerts I will be using .

A/n: hey guys memaii here! How's everyone doing? Here is my new story and I'm super psyched about it! I know it sounds gross from the summary, but it's all good! Read it and see how you like it!

Chapter one:

"_I've seen you hangin' round_

_This darkness where I'm bound_

_And this black hole you've dug for me_

_And silently within_

_With hands touching skin_

_The shock breaks my disease_

_And I can breathe"_

There he sat, in the comfort of his throne. As he did so, he watched her intently, not letting her graceful form leave his sight.

He watched as her feet moved fluidly over the gold tones of the ball room floor, he watched as her white gown flew with her body as she glided with ease. His vision went up. He observed the way her voluptuous hips swayed with her ever flowing movements. He viewed her well trimmed waist as its motion flirtatiously intrigued his eyes, beckoning his gaze to ascend and that he did. His eyes trailed up her dancing belly to her perfectly formed breasts. He smirked as the mounds sat happily on there perch. His eyes climbed from the sloping bundles to her hair, her beautiful, shoulder length, raven hair swung with her consistent motions, how he loved running his fingers through the silky tresses. He narrowed in on her eyes, those wonderfully deep brown eyes that bore her soul.

Yes, she had become quite the sight, not only that but a refined, eloquent, young woman. He licked his lips in satisfaction, but he was quickly snapped back into reality by the sound of the music fading to a finale. The woman had already occupied the space beside him.

"God how I hate dancing lessons, Why does mom make us take them, hello…hello! Earth to trunks this is your sister speaking!"

A sudden pang of disgust and guilt filled trunks as his body went stiff and his eyes widened with utter horror. He had been….fantasizing about his….little sister! He had gawked and drooled like a dog as he looked her up and down! What a total monster he was! Why would he think such things! His mental questioning was postponed, however,

As those same eyes he had been seduced by moments before sat two inches in front of his own.

"I haven't seen my only big brother in five years and he simply blows me off by daydreaming! And probably about some hot shot slut at that!" she hollered.

"Uh…pan….no no no it's not…like that…I just have a …lot on my mind, I'm sorry!" he said flustered.

Pan gave a cocky grin and put her arms out, "give me a hug, I missed you."

He slowly stood up and embraced the petit form of his baby sister, "aw panny I missed you too,"

"I'm gonna go talk to mama now I'll see you later and we can hang out, catch up those five years." She then leaned up and lightly kissed her big brother, then proceeded on exiting the rather large ball room.

As soon as he saw his sister leave the room, trunks brought his finger tips up to his lips were she had left the sensation of an angelic touch.

"What the fuck is wrong with me! I don't think of bra this way and bras …a lot more…proportioned than pan, I mean for heavens sake, I just savored her kiss!" he banged his head against the wall.

"Maybe I just need to… sleep on it, yea that's what I'll do."

Trunks hastily walked through the palace and finally got to his wing, where his bed chamber lay.

He subconsciously stripped down to his undergarments as he thought of explanations to his desires.

Finally he pulled the satin, blood red comforter over his tense body as his heavy weighing

mind drifted into a restless slumber.

Ok end of chapter one, what do you think? I like this story! I think this is gonna be so interesting to write! Plz review and tell me what you think! I love you guys big drooly baby kisses bye


	2. what dreams may come

**Tainted Love**

By: memaii

Disclaimer: no I still don't own DBZ puts nuclear device away no one saw that k…

A/n: yo guys! Chapter two yay! Anyways, I realize now that chapter one was kind of short and not detailed nearly enough, so I promise to do it right and introduce the characters and the situations better. I'm really sorry about the disappointment sweat drop oh yes I'd also like to say now, and a little in the last chapter, that I will be using parts of different songs and stories that are…well….dirty, the ones I have picked just fit the situations that I have at this moment.

Chapter two:

"_Immobilized by the thought of you_

_Paralyzed by the sight of you_

_Hypnotized by the words you say_

_Not true but I believe 'em anyway"_

As trunks lay in bed, his confused thoughts on his younger sister pan still linger,

'Why, why did I have those thoughts of her? Is it because of the period of time I hadn't been able to see her and I was just shocked by how she had grown? Or is it maybe that plus the way she was moving at the same time as my shock? Yes that's got to be it, I wasn't fantasizing about pan, no, I was fantasizing about the hypnotic dance of a woman!'

Trunks turned on his side as his conscience eased, but in the back of his mind, thoughts of pan still lingered. Trunks chose to ignore these "afterthoughts" as he called them and slowly fell into the comfort of his dreams, or so he thought…

'I wonder what she is doing, what she is thinking right now.'

There was a creak from the bedroom door and standing in front of it was a long slender feminine figure, which slowly walked toward me

"Panny?" I question, catching a sense of ki. I knew it was her from the first hint of it but what puzzled me was the trouble, the angst that plagued it.

"Trunks, can I sleep with you?" she asked as she slipped under the sheets.

"Of course you can." I answered, a bit relieved as her small form snuggled into my arms.

"Trunks…I know were siblings…but I can't hold it in anymore…I want you, no, I **need** you." She leaned over me as her lips touched mine and her smooth velvet tongue slid through my welcoming lips. I gladly roamed the regions of her mouth, as did she to me from what I can feel.

The passionate kiss grew with fervor as my hands began wander over her curved body, they finally found the bottom of her nightgown and quickly, I jerked it up over her head.

For a moment I gaze at her well sculpted body and then our lips meet, beginning a furious battle of dominance. I let her win as I let her half naked form mount my body. I rapidly begin to lick, nip, and kiss her neck and collar bone until my craving lips find the swell of her breast. She moans as I clamp her nipple in between my teeth and roll it back and forth.

After many moments of hearing that intoxicating sound of pleasure, she stops me abruptly and smiles slyly. I am confused by this, but am shortly put to rest as she rips off my underwear and throws them carelessly over her shoulder. She looks on at me then yet again gives me that devious grin. She leans down and I am suddenly met by the orgasmic sensation of her lips engulfing me. My head spins in a tailspin of sensational, erotic bliss as her head moves up and down my shaft.

Occasionally, she would glance up at me with those dark, mischievous eyes to look at my face which she so easily distorted with a simple roll of her tongue.

She loved the power she had over me right now; those simple glances told me so. She was putting out all the stops just to prove this to me, which I did not mind at all.

Her mouthed moved faster as I began to lose myself. The voracious movements brought me closer and closer to my climax; I could feel myself beginning to pulse between her seemingly innocent lips. The feeling was utterly insatiable, I couldn't take it! I could feel myself tense as a spasm wrenched through my muscles, seeping straight through to the marrow of my bones. An aftershock of tingling pleasure swirled through my body as I felt the hot liquid explode from within me. For that short moment in time, I thought I was in heaven, little did I know that the line between heaven and hell was a thin thin line that I just happened to be crossing.

There it is chapter two. How was it? Was it better this time? Please review and tell me how it is, but be nice, I still have pride you know! Any who thank you to all my reviewers! I love you all! Thank you for all your support and help, YOU ROCK!


	3. beautiful demons

**Tainted love**

Disclaimer: sadly…I **still** don't own dbz... (Pulls snipers out of Akira toriyama's yard) lol j/p…

A/n: hey guys! Wow I think this story has caught the attention of a lot of reader' eyes, because I have gotten the most hilarious reviews on this, most good, some bad, but how I see it is that the people that did read it and didn't like it must have had some fascination because (knocks on head) hello people there is definitely a summery before you hafta read it so **BUYAH!** Anyways, I know you all think this story is super weird but you hafta admit, it's different which is what I was going for (smiles)

Now, for my reviewers!

**Panpan: **I dunno you'll will just hafta wait and see (cuz personally I'm going with the flow tee hee hee)

**Mindy:** yes ma'am lol

**Day Dreamer006:** aw thank you! (Glomp) you have probably been one of my most encouraging reviewers so your words mean a lot to me! Yes I understand it is very confusing but it'll get better I promise!

**Fearful: **wow I'm sorry that sounds like a personal issue? You should go see some one. Can I ask you something…is it annoying having a stick constantly up your ass?

**Ice: **(ice ice baby…ding ding ding ding ding ding ding) lol sry had to! Thank you though

**Trupan:** lol thanks! You're great!

**Kousui:** yay! Laura! You're sexy! Thank you for the rev.!

**Anonymous: **hey Shakespeare made his characters (mother/son) get married, so eat my shorts carpetmuncher!

**Queenpan1295:** yes I have updated! And I like weird things lmao!

**Bulma blu eyes: **yes I do realize the pace unfortunately…it didn't flow enough…I guess I was just excited but thank you for the help!

**T/P-FAN-4ever: **thank you!

**Shadowdroagonbaby:** thank you! I'm glad you likey!

**Darkxangelz-22:** ha-ha! I dunno yet, you'll hafta wait and see! Thanks for the help!

Thanks to every….almost every single one of you!

Chapter 3:

"_Can you imagine us making love  
The way it would feel the first time that we touch  
Can you think of it the way I dream of it  
I want you to see it like I'm seeing it  
It's a picture of perfection  
The vision of you and I"_

Trunks shot up, dripping with a cold, sexually induced sweat.

He took a moment to think about his dream and why it had shaken him enough to jolt him up like it had.

A guilty blush began to form on his white cheeks as he recalled the erotic fantasy.

'what is my fucking problem,' he contemplated, 'I could have any girl I wanted, all I have to do is give them a look and they all come crawling to my feet like dogs, so why is it pan entices me so? For crying out loud she's my fucking sister!

Trunks got up and put on his black pants and a black shirt with the families royal crest sewn into the right hand breast. He then put on his boots and left his chambers, heading towards the lake that lye in back of the royal property where, he thought, the heavens met the earth.

in the castle

Pan gazed out the window as the pink and golden glow of the morning sun trickled through her spacious window, that looked out on the courtyard, and penetrated her deep, dark eyes, the same eyes that watched curiously as her older brother walked off into the foggy abyss of the first light.

She knew exactly where her stressed looking sibling was going; yes he was going to the private lake, the one he always went to when he had something on his mind.

She remembered as a child that is where the two had often went to play together, or to escape the tyrant rages of their father when he had had a bad day or when they had done something wrong.

She remembered how, at that lake, they had snuck out to it numerous nights, each with its own anecdote, its own cherish able memory.

That lake contained timeless nights of skinny-dips, manhunts, tag and hide-and-seek games. Later in the years, when the full moons came and set primitive urges free, that lake was their play ground.

Pan also remembered, and quite vividly at that, how on one of those nights, a night when the sky was lit ablaze by the haunting glow of the full moon and the royal children were basking in their burning heats how, after bra had flown off for her own mischievous tirade of the planet, trunks and pan sat at the dock, the dock that lye dormant at the shore of that very same lake he was currently striding to in all his complexities. As they sat at this dock in the glow of the moon beams that swamped their planet, they had locked eyes and in that instant, they lost all sense of knowing, all claims of good and bad, right and wrong. They had gotten closer and closer. Their breaths seemed locked as well as their eyes, even as they closed. Finally their lips touched. After a few comforting moments, their tongues had slowly parted each others lips and, at this point, sent each other over a sacred line, a line that two siblings were never to feel, never to see, never to touch, never to even be thought of. They had kissed and not just any kiss, but a long, hot, passionate kiss that lasted for many moments, a sinful kiss, that had black-marked their very beings.

Yes pan remembered that night well. She did not know if her dear brother had, but she did. How could she not? It was her first kiss and with the planets most eligible teenager. He was always the object of a woman's desire, even his 15 year old sister's. she was not terribly proud of this feeling she had held for her brother, but on that night they had shared a remarkable sin and they had paid for every sweet moment of it as their lips were suddenly torn away from each other by their fathers brutal hands, and the next day as pan was shipped off with her mother to deal with foreign affairs, not to look at any of her family members faces in five long years.

Pan blankly arose and slipped on a flowing white robe that matched her long silk and satin night gown. She slipped on her white, pearl encrusted slippers and hustled out the door and out into the courtyard, where she followed her brother's footsteps.

Minutes later, as she approached the far ends of the lake shore, there she saw him. He was standing on the dock, looking out onto the crystal, sheeted lake. His perfect hands dwelled comfortably in the pockets of his expensive pants. His beautiful, lavender hair, even though un-brushed, lye perfectly in position on his round shaped head; and his face, even though only aged twenty-six years, looked as if it belonged to a middle aged man, which pan knew was from the worries that plagued his mind. She smiled as she walked off the grass and onto the wooden dock. She respectfully walked silently to her brother's side and looked on at him with curiosity and openness.

"Hey, what's up chicken butt?" she asked smiling.

Trunks looked over in surprise, and then smiled guiltily at his sister's cheerful face staring up at him. She was the first but the last person he wanted to see at this moment.

"Nothing, just…thinking…" he said as he interlocked his hands behind his head.

"'bout what?" Pan asked in innocent curiosity.

"…well….nothing really," he said quietly.

"Trunks, you know you can tell me anything, who knows, maybe I could help?" pan said being completely honest.

"Yea I know panny, it's just….trunks things….I can't really explain them." He said and then gave a full but fake smile to his dark haired sister.

"Ok…but always know I'm here." She said getting a little concerned.

"Panny, I don't mean to sound rude but do you mind if I have a little bit of time to myself."

"Uh…yea sure trunks…" pan answered, and then kissing trunk's cheek and striding off through the morning mist and back towards the castle

'What's on your mind trunks, I want to know, I want to help…' thought pan as she turned to see the warm silhouette of her brothers stressed figure.

Ok well that's chapter three! Hope you like it! I know it's still confusing, but that's the fun of it! I hope the pace and the flow were better too. Tell me what you think ok thanks love you guy's muah !


	4. a taste of want

Tainted Love

Ok so I'm finally updating w00h00! I'm still pissed that I got reported…twice….if I get reported I'm never coming back to this cursed website again --

Disclaimer: no I don't own DBZ/GT…… (Raises fist into air) one day Akira…one day…

"Your lips upon my lips

Can you just picture this?

Your fingertips on my fingertips

Your skin upon my skin

Would be the sweetest sin

That would be the sweetest sin"

"Mother?" pan hollered as she entered Bulma's study.

"Yes baby?" she answered as she looked through many shelves of books.

Pan figured her mom was probably researching for a new invention, which was usually always.

"Do you remember when me and you left?"

"Yes panny, and it's you and I, not me and you."

"Why did I have to come with you?"

Pan knew the answer to this, but she wanted more than just the miniscule amount of knowledge that she harbored. She wanted to hear it, she wanted her mother to confirm this fact and maybe add more detail to her thoughts.

"Because sweetie you were much too young to stay with the rest of these barbarians." Bulma giggled, not taking her eyes away from her search.

"Mom, both you and I know that's not the reason why we left. I was fifteen, far old enough to take care of myself." Retorted pan cunningly.

Bulma stiffened. She slowly began descending the tall, wooden ladder then turned to face her daughter.

"Because, you being in your first heat and staying here would have been dangerous, you were already showing this when your father found you…with trunks." Her eye contact broke as she said this.

Pan thought about this. Yes that was quite the embarrassing situation, maybe even disgraceful, but dangerous? How could that be dangerous? It's not like they were caught fucking each other!

"Mom, that makes no sense! It wasn't anything serious! It was just due to our heats and even then how could it be dangerous?"

"What if you would have bonded pan!" bulma shouted.

"Were brother and sister no matter what we couldn't bond, even if we wanted to?"

At this, bulma's eyes widened and she hastily left the room, leaving pan baffled and dumbfounded.

"Was it something I said?" pan ask out loud, wide eyed with confusion.

Pan had spent all day thinking of her mother. What a weird reaction to the statement of a simple, well known fact?

Pan thoughts continued as she snuggled under her warm comforters.

Her thinking suddenly turned on Trunks.

"And what's up with him! God I hate the feeling that people are keeping shit from me!"

Her rage and curiosity finally got the better of her as her tired, fed-up mind drifted into slumber

_Pans eyes opened. She had a horrible, tingling sensation in between her legs and the sudden need for Trunks. The type of need that if she didn't see him soon she would burst into tears, similar to the feeling you get when you wake up from a bad dream._

_She slid out of her bed and slowly felt her way to the other side of the long hallway that led to trunks's wing. She came to the door that led to his bedchamber and slowly slipped in._

_She could feel trunks looking at her as she walked closer to his bed._

"_Panny?"_

_She could feel his worried ki as he waited for a response._

"_Trunks can I sleep with you?" she said as she slipped under the sheets_

"_Of course you can."_

_She could sense the sudden change of worry to relief as she snuggled into trunk's arms._

_As she lie there in the warmth of her brother's arms, the craving between her legs and the need she had, growing instead of declining since she joined his side, came to the conclusion that she wanted him, she desired him, she needed him!_

"_Trunks…I know were siblings…but I can't hold it in anymore…I want you, no, I **need** you." _

_She leaned in to a soft kiss, slowly sliding her tongue in between trunks's lips allowing him to search every crevasse of her mouth. She had to admit; he was a very good kisser._

_Soon his hands began to roam the regions of her curvaceous body. Lower and lower they crept until they finally found the hem of her silk night gown and quickly he tore it over her head leaving her bear chested, of course she didn't care. Let him look, let him gaze upon her body all that he wanted to._

_In the back of her mind though, she screamed against what she just thought._

"_Wait this isn't me! Why should I let him look at me! He's my brother! Oh my god, we just kissed! Oh my god he's feeling me and touching me as if I were his mate…" her thoughts were put on pause however, as she met his eyes after they had crawled up every last inch of her naked body. They began another passionate kiss. This one was different though; they battled, battled for dominance. Pan quickly wins this battle as she creeps onto his torso, straddling his waist as her upper half dangles tauntingly over his face. He gently pulls her down to him, allowing her bosoms to meet the slickness of his tongue. He roused the immense feeling of his tongue and teeth on her delicate nipples. Small spasms jerked down her spine and through her groin as he continued his assault on her tender breasts. She began to moan in ecstasy as he masterfully bit and sucked at just the right pressure. After many moments of this she abruptly stops him and smiles slyly. She wasn't gonna let him have all the dominance now was she. Oh no, her saiyin genes would not allow this. Her small hands slip under the band of his underwear and then she tugs them off, carelessly throwing them over her shoulder. She slides down his stomach until she reaches his pubic line where she gives one final devious grin before she engulfed him. She could tell by the sudden upward arch of his hips that he was in complete rapture. Up and down her mouth went as it rode his shaft in blissful waves. She began committing torturous tongue rolls just to remind him of who was in control. She felt the beginning of his climax as his muscles tightened and pulsed under her touch. Soon she felt spasms running through his body as he came. She milked him as he rode off his high. For that moment in time, it did not matter that they were brother and sister, that it was forbidden by god and country, that they had destroyed the sanctity of love. No, all that mattered was this moment, this one instant that both boy and girl felt complete, and not just complete with in themselves, but with each other. _


	5. sweetest sin

**Tainted Love**

Yo yo yo! Yay a new chapter! I've been waiting for this one!

_"Here's a toast to all those who hear me all to well  
Here's to the night we felt alive  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry  
Here's to goodbye tomorrow's gunna come too soon_

Put your name on the line  
Along with place and time  
Want to stay, not to go, I want to ditch the logical"

Pan woke from her dream dripping with sex induced sweat. It was as if she had actually committed all of those sinister yet scrumptiously wonderful acts and she was left with the delectable wet, sticky, thick atmosphere that was so well known after late night romps of the night chambers.

As soon as the edge declined, and the sweat became chilled and arid, however, pan became increasingly lonely, going from feeling utter completion and connection to feeling such desolation and lacking.

Slowly she slipped from under her fine clothed comforters and walked with a hand in front of her through the dark sheets of night to feel her way through the large halls and corridors that led from her wing to her beloved brothers.

She approached the large cherry wood double doors and, as quietly as she could, she slipped in. as she did so, she of course noticed the defined similarities between this reality and her dream, but she decided to let that ease off her weighing mind, knowing that dreams were simply subconscious desires of familiar sceneries of comfort, which perfectly gave alibi to why she had had such a dream about her brother. She was in the one place and with the one person she felt most security with. It only makes sense for it to be expressed as something as deep and passionate as the act of the two of them making love.

She crept slowly to the large double king sized bed where trunks lye.

"Panny?"

"Trunks can I sleep with you" she almost asked in a whimper.

"Of course." He said, pulling the covers up in invitation.

Pan snuggled close, her back firm against her brothers well built body, as his arms folded around her own.

"You wanna know something ironic and funny?" pan asked, wondering what he would think of this strange dream of hers.

"Sure babe, what's that?" he said while resting his head on hers.

"Well…promise you won't think I'm disgusting?"

"Oh…one of those dreams huh?" he said with a chuckle.

"Well…yea but… just listen...because...it's an interesting one…I guess you could say."

She turned to him, staring into his beautiful cerulean eyes. They gazed unto her with unreserved understanding and he smiled at her.

"Ok, go on, I won't think wrong of you. I never could anyways." He brushed away a stray piece of hair as he leaned up on one hand and she lay next to him on her back trying to find the nerve to confess such a nefarious dream.

"Well…I had a dream that I played out passionate acts with a man. A man I care for deeply. In this subconscious fervor I imagined that I crept into his room where we kissed and explored and undressed and oh trunks, if you only knew how amazing it was!"

Trunks chuckled, out of the 'doting school girl' he saw from his sister and from the thought of her thinking about another man.

"You said you wouldn't laugh!" pan said, crimson starting to slink its way onto her cheeks.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. Well what's so weird about that? Sounds like an average dirty dream to me." trunks asked, again playing with pan's silky raven hair.

"Well…it was the guy that was in it that made the dream…interesting."

"Who was the guy?" he asked, more interested in her soft hair.

"Uh…um…I…I…can't tell you," Stammered pan, losing her nerve.

"Oh come on panny, you're the one who brought it up."

"But you'll think that I'm sick and won't ever want to be nice to me again. You get all weird around me and stuff." pan turned away.

"Oh my god pan, I could never do that. You're my favorite person in the world. I would sooner …give up my fan girls." He said trying to shed some light on the mood. He turned her head back toward him and kissed her plump, red lips. When they separated though, they still remained so close that they breathed in each others steamed breath, and a shared feeling of want swept over them.

"It was you…" pan declared abruptly.

She quickly sat up, ending the hypnotic wave that had enraptured them, letting a new wave take over the mood, the wave of shame.

"You hate me now don't you? The fact that I pictured you in such an incestual way, the fact that I still remember the way we touched, the way we looked into each others eyes, even the way I thought about you and how I wish beyond all wishes that we weren't brother and sister and how every night I curse god for his cruel humor that he has played on my heart…how he has planned a doomed hope since the night of my first heat where we shared an evil, treacherous kiss…" pan was cut off by trunks's firm grip grabbing her arm and spinning her around to see his face which had an astonished look across it.

"No I don't hate you, not in the least bit, in fact I think I love you even more than I had because, oh panny, I've been having the same exact dreams. Every morning I wake up to this unrequited guilt and then I see you and stare as if you were sweet forbidden fruit. I feel the same way! If only you knew how much I've missed you in these past five years! And how when I see you I practically stop breathing until I remember that you are my sister, my baby sister that god has cursed the same blood into my vanes as yours! And every day I know that you're the one who has stolen my heart yet it cannot be so because it is taboo and punishable not only to myself but to you as well!"

Pan leaned in and kissed him. And a marvelous relief was fulfilled as the fury of their hungry mouths molded together and the zealous heat that had plagued their dreams came out in tenfold, Rearing its beautiful head as they repeatedly rolled onto each other over and over again in trunks's bed. Their tongues clashed almost as if to see which one could climb down the others throat first.

Trunks couldn't keep his hand from straying over the delineate curves of pan's body. They went from north to south along her hips, her back, and her stomach, until her satin night gown had ridden up along her form to cup her breasts, leaving her lower body exposed to his eye in the exception of her tiny cotton panties that matched the unwanted nightgown. Trunks leaned over pan, fervently assaulting her mouth in a borage of kisses and his hands descended from her soft hair, that he had been griping to, slid down her neck where they plunged off of her small shoulders that led a path to her firm, well toned stomach which he then did follow up to her breasts where he cupped and squeezed, tweaked and teased until a much wanted moan escaped the confines of her resisting throat, not wanting to disturb the work of her mouth.

He could not stand the cursed fabric that restrained the sweet fruits of her chest any longer and tore it from her body, exposing her pointy, aroused breasts. He took no time in feeling them and letting his mouth wonder down from her mouth to her erected, firm, pink nipples.

"Oh god trunks!" pan harshly whispered in ecstasy, never having felt this much from any man in her life.

He loved hearing her say his name in these oh so lovely of circumstances and craved to hear more, To make her come so greatly that she shivered and sweat far after he had lifted his touch from her body, and in this craving his hand went from her left breast to slither its way down her stomach to the top of her thigh where he went to squeeze her bouncy, heart shaped ass, causing a heavy breath from pan. His hand snaked around her hips and dove back down to in between her legs where he gently teased her through her panties. He rubbed and pinched until her hips came off the bed in a want for penetration, so in response to this trunks pushed his cloth covered finger into her tight untouched opening, which constricted the tiny finger tip that had enough slack on entrance.

"Oh god trunks please please! This is torture!"

He smiled at her virgin want and slid down her troublesome panties. He gazed onto her hungry genitals that drooled with want and craze.

"Are you sure you want me going any further panny." He asked in reassurance.

"God yes, yes please!"

Slowly he leaned down and finally lips did touch lips and another heated kiss became of trunks and pan, although this one much more pleasuring.

His tongue slid along her lips that opened willingly to his slick, skillful tongue which they did devour and squeeze onto as they went in and out of the mouth.

"Oh god! Oh trunks!" she breathed as he replaced his tongue with his fingers.

Finally he felt her tighten and saw her back arch as her hips bucked and knew he had succeeded in his intended goals.

He came up and kissed her slowly and passionately in conclusion of their…play date.

"How was that?" he asked as he saw blush form across her cheeks

"It was great..." she smiled and kissed her lover again.

"Let's go to sleep, it's already six in the morning and the sun will soon shine its unwanted smile down on us." He said pulling pan close to his chest.

"But…but I'm naked."

"So, you can sleep naked."

"I know but…I don't want to be the only one." She said innocently.

Trunks laughed out loud and slid off his boxers and returned to the warmth of his pan.

"There happy?"

"More than you'll ever know" she said snuggling into his warm chest and closing her eyes.

YES! That chapter was extremely fulfilling! I'm happy I got this one done. R&R plz. FLAMES UNWANTED! I know this is a taboo story and I've heard it all and are personally over hearing the same shit from more….closed minded ppl. Thank you, K.L.


	6. prophesy

Tainted Love

Hey guys! Wow it's been a while huh? I'm so over people yelling at me even though I haven't even gotten to the explanatory chapters yet sad face in this chapter I'm going to start with my explaining so I wont hafta remain branded the perverted, "incest is the best!" sicko anymore. I do thank all of my supporters! U guys have made me feel soooooo good, o yea and by the way, most of my reviewers are people I review as well UPDATE YOUR STORIES! Lol. O yea I just want to warn everyone this is going to be an extreme OOC story since I had to fix this story so it won't offend society.

* * *

The weeks had past and the beautiful spring air drifted throughout the lands.

Pan and trunks had remained very close these past few weeks and people were starting to notice, of course all they thought of was a brotherly love of sorts, never could they imagine a budding romance. Oh yes, but how very wrong they were. Little did the eyes of the court know that when they saw princess pan and prince trunks hold each other in a close embrace during a dance and gaze into each others eyes it was that of lovers and not of a doting brother acting tender toward his favorite little sister. When they see them strolling at the rivers banks, pans arm tucked snuggly in the clutch of her brothers elbow that it was not for the sake of a courtly escort, but a lovers lap. That when they are seen sitting in the grass under the shade of a giant tree, tickling, reading, or conversing, it was great flirtatious passion and not that of court etiquette, those fools, how little they picked up on, but who would have suspect this, No one. No one except the ever vigilant king and queen, they remembered the night years past when they caught their two children kissing under the moons ever seducing rays.

"vegeta, what are we going to do?" asked queen bulma, staring on at her two glowing children under the shade of a tree in the garden, faces so close they could breath each others breath.

"Bulma…their going to find out sooner or later and are going to go through hell…" vegeta stated as he thought inquisitively over the situation, "let's just watch them for now, and if it becomes much more than springtime lust, we'll step in again, just like last time."

"She started questioning me you know," said the blue haired beauty, half drowned in worry induced thought.

"She has been suspicious ever since she was that of a babe." Vegeta said reminiscing all the times he caught his daughter staring up at the portrait of the royal family…

"_Daddy," asked a very young pan during a certain occasion_

"_What is it?"_

"_Why am I so different?"_

_Vegeta looked up from his file he had been reading._

"_Well…that's because…you take more after me while your brother and sister take more after your mother, what a special one you are," said vegeta, quickly masking the girls curiosity and replacing it with a smile followed by a tight hug and a slobbery kiss._

"she's always wondered about her powers too, why she wasn't as strong as bra or trunks, why she's always had to work three times as hard to get something down that her sister and brother could do with ease," added bulma.

"She's definitely not daft that's for sure,"

Bulma looked over her shoulder to her husband, "she must get that from her father," a loving smile swept over her lips, "lord knows he's not a daft one either."

* * *

There was a light tap at the large oak doors of pan's bed chamber.

"Panny it's me can I come in?"

"Yes certainly," answered pan, setting a book that she had been reading down.

Trunks came through and quickly shut the door; he gazed on at pan with mischief gleaming from his eyes as he crossed the way and slid under the covers next to her.

"Oh how I have missed you," he declared as he leaned over her form and kissed her full on the mouth.

Pan giggled out of the kiss, "it's only been since dinner,"

"And each second was the equivalence of torture," he cooed trying to excite her as much as he.

"Brother dear, I feel for these occasions you have the royal whores," she teased as she blocked his hand from grasping her breast

"Who needs them when I have you, sister sweetheart," he again tried his luck in touching her and again was denied, "Although you tease me worse than any whore trick on vegeta-sei." He chuckled.

Pan's eyes became serious and dark, "trunks, do you ever see me differently from the rest of the family?"

Trunks shot her a gaze of sheer disbelief, "pan…do you think I look at mother this way, what kind of question is that." He laughed as he mumbled something about blonde being her natural hair color.

"Seriously, I've always felt so…I feel like a streak black in a sea of white, I don't belong in this family."

"Your right, you belong in my bed," said trunks trying to stir a laugh from her distressed form.

She gave him a look that screamed 'pervert' and she smiled of course this smile was quickly over taken by a distant look.

"I've always had these dreams, where I was in this castle, my home, and fire danced along the walls, torturous screams filled the air and a man and a woman handing me off to new arms, arms of unfamiliar touch, not that of my mother, of my father, but a touch I would learn to know,"

"Pan it's only a dream, no need to fret over it," suggested trunks rubbing her back.

"No but trunks I would swear that it happened, I don't see how, but I ache in my heart every time, and know this is not who I'm supposed to be."

Trunks watched her eyes, so intent her gaze was; almost as if she was traveling back in time to this event she swears happened.

"Fear not my love, you are safe and loved and that's all that matters for this instant," trunks said turning off the nearby lamp and slipping deeper into bed and wrapping his arms around pan's tiny frame and pulling her into a reassuring kiss.

"Sleep well, I have a feeling tomorrow will be day different from the rest," Prophesized a groggy trunks.

* * *

"Yes sleep soundly your majesties, for soon soundness will be a distant memory of the past come the full moon."

"How long do you think it will take?"

"Who knows, we must stay alert all the same though, for prophesies do not lie my love and we must be the people to sort out this catastrophe, it was assigned by fate and is initiated by destiny."

"Yes I understand."

"Come, night draws to close and you must attend to your duties as a princess plus a spy and I must slip into the cover of nonexistence once again."

And the shadows faded into the darkness…

* * *

Ewwwwww…so what do you think of my new twist? Should I keep going? R&R to tell me if I should continue. 


	7. falls on me

Tainted Love

Hey guys! Yay I'm updating early! Lol I noticed how in the last chapter I forgot to put up song lyrics….its irking me to NO end lmao! And I noticed errors! I always make stupid errors! AHHHHH CURSE U AGGITATION! U R THE FEELING SENT FROM SATIN! Lol onward!

_See me here in the air  
Not holding on to anywhere  
But holding on so beware  
I have secrets I won't share_

See me here pushing you  
If I then deny I do  
Contemplate or wish away  
If I ask you not to stay

Clowns that only let you know  
Where you let your senses go  
Clowns all around you  
It's a cross I need to bear

All this black and cruel despair  
This is an emergency  
Don't you hide your eyes from me  
Open them and see me now

"Mother," interrupted the teenage girl as she bent to one knee and crossed her chest with her left arm, "I have information."

"Oh please tell me you hold the better kind," said the woman, already knowing the truth.

"I'm sorry, its worse than we thought, they know everything mother, they know who she is, they know she was raised with the royal family, they know her relations with prince trunks, they know that we are protecting and keeping her from them, but the only thing they don't seem to know though…is why…why she's here, but mother…they're ready, for what ever it is they intend to do, whether it be to assassinate her or seize her they are ready and we are on the brink of a war " Reported the girl in frenzy, her naturally beautiful complexion turning a red tone from worry and anger.

The woman simply sighed as she took in everything, everything they spent the last eighteen years trying to prevent. How had it all gotten so screwed up? This kingdom used to be the most beautiful out of any, there was no comparison, until the rebellions rose, demanding changes in everything. They were more like a terrorist group. That's when poor little pan came into the picture.

"Mother," interrupted the young girl once more, "would you like me to tell the king?"

The woman was stirred from her reminiscent thoughts and stared on at the young worried girl, "no sweetie, you've done your job, now I will do mine,"

At this the young girl stood, and smiled before she walked to the door.

"Oh and bra,"

"Yes mama,"

"Please be careful, you know how much I dislike you being a spy…but I do appreciate it, you and the first lieutenant are the best we've got," she concluded.

With this, bra walked over and kissed the queens pale, cold cheek then left for a few well deserved hours of sleep.

"Panny…panny, wake up," Cooed the restless prince as he gently rocked the sleeping girl next to him.

"Trunks it's the middle of the night" groused a half sleeping pan.

"You know how you were talking earlier about you not belonging here," he questioned as she sat up.

"Yes,"

"well now that I think about it, I can recall anything about you before you were two, I cant remember mom being pregnant, or a baby shower, christening, coronation ceremony, declaration, anything…it's almost like you showed up out of thin air…" he alleged, half lost in jogging his memory.

"And now that I see this, I look at all the photos and there is not one baby picture anywhere of you and the ones we do have…I notice how you look nothing like anyone…"

"Was I adopted you think," she posed, trying to figure out the mystery.

"I don't know," trunks answered honestly.

"You know…I need a walk…I need to clear my head." Pan said, getting up and leaving a guilty trunks in her wake.

Pan decided to walk around the large butterfly garden. She soon sat down on a cold stone bench near the rose bushes and gazed on at the colors, when suddenly a hand touched her shoulder.

She quickly spun around to see who dared to startle her, when she was met by two dark brown eyes, eyes that reminded that of her own, but they were connected to a young man who looked about trunk's age, he had black spiky hair and was well built.

"Who are you," she questioned sternly gripping her silk robe closer to her chest.

"No need to fret princess I've not come to harm you, only to warn you," he stated as he took a seat next to her. "I bet you wonder why you're so different huh? Or why you feel so right cohering with your brother, or why you look so different from the rest of the family, or why your so overprotected or," he flashed her a very familiar goofy smile, "why I look so familiar,"

Pan's grip loosened on her gown and she gave him her undivided attention.

"well miss pan, I bet by now your figuring out that you are not in fact biologically connected to the royal family, or this one at least," he leaned back and stretched his arms along the backrest of the bench, "well you see, I'm gonna tell you, at least, as much as I can, because you must know this, or…" he looked at her, "do you recognize me at all panny?"

She looked deep into his eyes, they were so warm and comforting, so familiar, but she couldn't recall ever meeting him.

"No I'm sorry," she practically whispered. ' who is this guy'

The young man ran the backside of his hand down her cheek then leaned in and endearingly kissed her forehead.

"Panny, I'm your uncle…your uncle goten." He whispered in her ear.

She must have looked like a fish, her mouth was wide open from shock and she could feel her eyes grow big. 'my…my…uncle?"

Goten looked on with sympathy as he was sure she was questioning her whole existence at this minute.

"Pan you were born into the son family, your mothers name is videl and your father…" he paused knowing what she heard next would send her whole world upside down, "your father's name is gohan."

At the sound of this, tears flowed from her eyes, "the infamous rebel leader, the one who almost brought war upon the kingdom is my…father!" she screamed in disbelief.

"Yea that's the one, but what you don't know is, you may think he was some heartless, ruthless beast but in truth, his kingdom was no different from your own just his kingdoms views were different. They acted like every-day people. He was in love with his wife and adored you. He was a good man, despite his views. You were his pride you know. He showed you off to everyone. At terrorist organization meetings he would hold your hands and walk you around, you were his princess but not only were you his princess but princess to a whole kingdom, you are the rebellion princess, prophesized to either make or break both the imperial kingdom and the rebellion kingdom. Now you must be having a hard time taking all this in yes," he asked as he closed her mouth by pushing up her chin, "but it only gets worse from here, you see, once you were thrown into the equation known as gohan's life, he began to only think of the best for you. By your first birthday, he had met with the king and queen of the imperial kingdom. Knowing they had a young son, they began to discuss arrangements for a future union, hopefully binding the opposing forces and fulfilling just what the prophesy had suggested. Of course the king and queen decided this would be the best option and the marriage was set in stone. But once the rebellion found out, well, they did what they were best at and…rebelled. They destroyed everything, so having no other option your mother and father gave you to the royal family when you were two years old. Days later your mother and father were murdered in cold hard blood. So doing the only thing possible the king and queen raised you as their own, hoping that you wouldn't end up falling for you fiancé and bonding, otherwise, the rebellion would undoubtedly…well…rebel, do you understand this princess, do you understand what your binding would equal to."

Pan shook her head as tears continued to stream from her face. This was too much, all in one day, she had found out she had a ruthless family, a happy family, an arranged marriage to her brother, who she thought she was sinfully courting and now finding out she was no longer aloud to be with him even though he was her love, her family died in the hands of their followers, that she was some kind of prodigy to the rebels, that she had been living a lie, everything was so blurry to her…

"Pan, I'm still on the rebellion forces," she sent a sharp, disbelieving gaze at him, "but I'm only spy as well as your sister, princess bra, for the past 7 years we have been spies to the imperial kingdom. All this time your sister has shielded you and protected you from harm and I have been acting as rebellion follower, but we could only do so much and now they know everything, they will kill you pan do you understand this, my dear sweet niece, you must tred softly from now on."

With that he kissed her forehead one last time and whispered in her ear "until next time princess." Then he slipped into the fog of morning leaving an extremely confused, stunned pan behind…

So what do you think! Do you lie how I changed the plot line?


	8. author

A/N:

hi guys! i just wanted to let y'all know thaat ,unfotunately, i am putting this story on hold. i have become very disappointed in the plot direction and have become very distressed with the amount of unconstructive critcism i'e been recieving. plus i have developed a new story! one i am much happier with and have a whole plot set up for, i'm very excited about it .;

BUT FEAR NOT! i will be updating this story, i just want to take a small hiatus to collect my thoughts on its path. i've decided that i will work on "Seperation Anxiety" (also p&t) for a few chapters and then update here. plz don't hate me! dodges sharp metal objects

thank you for your understanding,

k-lee


End file.
